The 100 the delinquent files
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Clarke and Madi have been on the run for a year from the mysterious mountain men. Just as they think they have found someone who can help them, he is murdered by a strange assassin. But before he dies he tells them that they need to return home and find Bellamy Blake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 the delinquent files

 **Clarke and Madi have been on the run for a year from the mysterious mountain men. Just as they think they have found someone who can help them, he is murdered by a strange assassin. But before he dies he tells them that they need to return home and find Bellamy Blake.**

 **This is going to be a super powered the 100 story. I've been think about it for a while and it draws inspiration from a lot of places, so if you see something that you might have seen somewhere else just go with it OK.**

 **Also as always please review the more people review the more I write.**

* * *

 _It has been 97 years since the electromagnetic event, which came to be known as the blackout. People had been living in an electric world, but in one moment almost everything that built up that world was destroyed._

 _Leaving the world changed forever, governments fell new ones took power, corporations and gangs gained influences they never had before. Cities and towns grow or shrank new ones sprang up, others were left abandoned reclaimed by nature, tales of the fantastic became believable again._

 _There are place that are flush with new technologies, while others are left with what is left from the world before, still others struggle to get by with the most basic things. But things are getting better, the world is being rebuilt a few more generations and things will return to the way they were before. That's the dream this is the reality._

Taiwan

Taipei City

Rain pattered down from the sky in a light but steady shower on an unremarkable street of the city. All manner of people rushed every which way busy with thoughts of their own lives, too busy in fact to notes the sounds that were coming from the storm drain as water poured in through the grate, the metallic sounds of swords hitting each other. Below the street two figures moved back and forth in the shadows of the storm drain, swinging their swords rapidly and each quickly dodging the others blows, each time sending splashes of water flying around the tunnel.

One was shorter and finer than the other who was a tall well-built man. But somehow he was losing ground against his opponent, a dark haired girl who was impossibly quick and agile. Even with all off his years of experience, the man was barely holding on she had already cut him three times he hadn't manged to get her once. Gritting his teeth the man pushed himself forwards not willing to give up but he knew he was tiring where his attacker didn't seem to even be slowing down. In a moment of laxed concentration, he stumbled and in that instant he thought this was the end. But just as the girl raised her sword to strike a killing blow, her sword all of a sudden bent as if controlled by an unseen force.

'Stop' a female voice shouted. Both the man and the girl turned and saw a blond dressed in old warn clothes standing a short distance away from them, her had raised. She didn't look much older than the girl. Curiously standing next to the blond was a smaller younger girl with brown braided hair who couldn't be much more than twelve. 'I don't know who you are, but-' the blond began to say. But before she could finish, the girl pulled a shiny white ceramic knife from her coat and stabbed the man in the chest. 'No!' the blond yelled, running forward as the man slumped to the ground and the girl started running away.

'Madi stay here,' the blond shouted, running past the man, not wanting to let the girl get away. 'Stay with him. He can't die.'

'Ok,' she said rushing forward. She pulled the old looking hat off her head and knelt down, clasping it to the man's wound pushing down on it hard. Smiling slightly through his long thick beard, the man grasped her hand with one of his and pushed down as well trying to help. 'Clarke!' Madi began, seeing all the blood. She turned her head, but all she saw was her back as she ran after the girl.

Clarke was careful to keep sight of the girls back. It was hard she was very fast, but Clarke knew that was something you needed to do when you were chasing someone. A few minutes of tense running passed like this, but then the girl sped around a corner moving out of view. Clarke was now moving around the corner herself however, the moment she did so she saw the girl was standing there ready. Before Clarke could act, using the ceramic knife she slashed it across Clarke's chest, cutting deep in to her flesh. Screaming out, Clarke fell backwards sending blood spurting at the girl who just remained there like some kind of statue.

Landing on the floor with a splash, Clarke looked up at the girls face. She couldn't see much of it in the darkness, but she could tell there was no emotion there. Strange she thought as lights began to pope in her field of sight as they always did when a vision ended. A moment more of pain passed and then she was back just about to run round the corner. She still ran round it, but as she did so she knew exactly how to dodge the girls attack, so this time all she hit was air. Unfazed the girl kept on slashing at Clarke. But she could see the blade now, so she was able to dodge it.

'Who are you?' Clarke tried, but the girl didn't respond. She just kept attacking with that same cold look on her face.

'OK then. Let's do this,' Clarke hissed frustrated. Standing her ground and closing her eyes, letting go of the image of a calm river she was always keeping in her mind, she opened herself up to the world. Clarke expected to start seeing images of herself from the girls prospective or to start hearing her plans of attack as she thought of them. But to her surprise, all she got was a duel sense of desire to attack her lower half. Clarke opened her eyes alarmed. No one had ever been able to shield themselves that well from her before. But it was too late. The knife slid in side her lower stomach before she knew what was happening.

Clarke felt a searing pain as it went in, but before she could think, lights began to pop in her eyes and she realised what was happening. A moment latter her eyes were shut again not even bothering to open them, she moved to the side and the girl stumbled forwards this time. Opening her eyes, Clarke saw the girl looking at her frustrated. The first emotion Clarke had seen the girl show, but it didn't last too long. A minute passed and then her expression became robotic again. In one fluid motion, she pulled herself upright at an impossible speed, pulling what Clarke recognised was a smoke bomb out of her coat.

She scrabbled backwards quickly as the smoke field the tunnel. Clarke thought the girl was trying to use the smoke as some kind of camouflage so she could attack her more easily, so she got ready for it, but the attack didn't come. Slowly the smoke broke apart and Clarke saw to her surprise the girl was gone.

'What?' she said surprised. Rushing forwards panicking now, she need to know things this girl probably knew. But looking around she saw the girl was gone. There were a lot of different tunnel entrances where she was the girl could have disappeared down any of them. Whoever she was she was fast.

* * *

'What happened?' Madi asked as Clarke ran back to her and the man who was looking considerably weaker now. 'Who was that girl?'

'I don't know,' Clarke sighed kneeling down. 'But whoever she was she was fast.' Turing her attention to the man now, she started to try and inspect his wound. But as she began to do so, her field of vision began to blur as it sometimes did before a vision.

'Well?' Madi asked a moment latter, hoping for good news she knew what it looked like when Clarke had a vision. But she could tell from the way she was looking at her it was anything but good.

'Look' Clarke said quickly, squeezing the man's shoulder to try and get his attention. 'You haven't got much time. My name is Clarke griffin. The mountain men have been hunting us'.

'I know who you are,' the man said cutting across her coughing up blood sending it dripping down his beard.

'OK,' Clarke said surprised. But she knew from her vision she did have time. 'We have been trying to fight back to figure out what it is they want. Your name came.'

'There's no time,' he said cutting across her again. Every word was clearly agony for him, but he kept speaking. 'You need to go home that's where the fight is now.'

'Why? What fight?' Clarke asked taken a back. This really wasn't going the way she had hoped.

'I'm sorry,' the man spluttered closing his eyes, his voice getting weaker. 'It would take too long. But you have to find him before the mountain men do they'll be after him as well. Together you can beat them.'

'Who?' Clarke pressed, wishing in this moment she had a different ability. 'Who?' she asked again when the man didn't answer.

'His name is Bellamy Blake,' the man sighed. A sigh that Clarke could tell was his last breath. A moment later he was gone. Taking a deep to breath to stop the well of emotion welling up insider her, Clarke laid the man back and stood up. I'm sorry I didn't save you, she thought I should have.

Sighing she turned to Madi. 'Come on,' she said taking her hand as the small girl stood up, clearly trying to hold back tears. 'We need to get out of here,' and with that, they both started running towards what even Clarke didn't know.

* * *

USA

Arkadia

'Bellamy wake up,' a gruff voice said firmly.

Opening his eyes, Bellamy saw Lincoln staring down at him. 'Mourning,' he smiled using a deliberately cocky voice. As Lincoln scold at this, he took a moment to evaluate where he was. He seemed to be lying on the living room floor of his apartment he recognised the feel of the carpet on his bare back. He was naked apart from his boxes for some reason. 'Why are you here, Lincoln?' he sighed, easing himself in to a seating position, slightly annoyed his hangover was disappearing so quickly, and giving everything a once over as he did so. Everything seemed in its right places.

Before Lincoln could answer, they both heard Bellamy's bathroom door open and close. Both their heads turned and then Roma walked round the corner, dressed in a rather deshelled looking dress 'Lincoln,' she said shocked seeing him standing there.

'Roma,' Lincoln sighed, clearly annoyed giving Bellamy a meaningful look.

'Well, Bellamy, I'm going,' Roma said a moment latter a little awkwardly. 'Last night was fun, so if you want to do it again, call me.' Smiling slightly now, having said this she turned around and walked out the front door, leaving both of the men staring at each other.

'So you and Roma again?' Lincoln sighed in a disappointed tone.

'Apparently,' Bellamy grinned, getting up and walking over to the kitchen area, moving around the breakfast bar, and opening the fridge so he could get some juice.

'You don't remember?' Lincoln said incredulously following him. 'How drunk were you last night?'

'You know full well how much I have to drink to get drunk Lincoln,' Bellamy said take a gulp from a carton of orange juice and then closing the fridge again. 'How'd you even get in here, anyway?' he asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, not bothered that he was naked.

'I have a key, remember?' Lincoln frowned, leaning forwards on the breakfast bar.

'Technically, you have Octavia's key,' Bellamy said defiantly. 'I really should get you to give that back'.

'That's not happening,' Lincoln said quickly, leaning back. 'Now go shower and get dressed,' he added, gesturing behind him. 'I've found you a case.'

'What if I don't want to?' Bellamy said, frowning. He didn't like it when Lincoln got like this when he was like this, it seemed like he thought he could tell him what to do.

'Get up Bellamy!' Lincoln shouted, giving him a shove which had no effect, but that didn't stop Lincoln. 'You wanted to be a private detective,' he continued 'and how you make rent is by getting cases working for people who are willing to pay you, which is what I have found you'.

'Whatever,' Bellamy sighed, getting up and heading in the direction of the bathroom. 'You know, just because O died, doesn't mean you need to keep doing this,' he said as he went.

'Unfortunately, it kind of does,' Lincoln said his voice still razed 'Especially since you are trying to drink yourself to death despite that being literally impossible'.

'I'm not trying to kill myself, Lincoln' Bellamy called, walking around the corner Roma had appeared from. 'I'm not that pathetic'.

Lincoln sighed, looking around Bellamy's mostly pristine ordered apartment, a sign of his time in the military. He was right he wasn't really worried about that kind of thing anymore. Things were actually getting better, but Bellamy still wasn't the man he had been when he had first been introduced to him by Octavia. As he remembered that day and how intimidating Bellamy had been-he had not been impressed by the age gape between him and Octavia-his eyes fell on a picture bastioned on a book case. It was of the whole gang, him, Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven. Smiling slightly, he walked over so he could get a better look at it.

They were all in the drop ship before the renovation, so it must be relatively old. Looking closer, he saw that he was dressed in his officer's uniform, so it was before he had been promoted. Raven was standing freely, no brace, next to Bellamy with his arm wrapped around her waist, so they were probably still together in this photo. Bellamy was dressed in all his gear minus the mask. It all looked shiny and black still new the white of the Japanese symbol for Ronin clearly visible on his chest. He was smiling as well, something he didn't do too much anymore.

His eyes crossed to Octavia now. She was smiling as well they were hugging each other tightly in photo. He looked at her there and sighed wishfully. She looked very good in the red dress she was wearing. 'O,' he said realising now when this photo had been taken they had taken it after they had stopped Diana and her cronies blowing up some charity gala. It had been there first real success as a team. In the beginning it had just been Bellamy and Octavia trying to clean up the factory district. But then Raven had got involved, after that it had been him. They had all made a really good team. Hands down, it had been one of the best times of his life. He should have known it wouldn't last.

'I miss you,' he said touching Octavia on the photo lightly. 'But whatever happens, I promise I won't give up on your brother. I know it's what you would want.' Pulling his hand away after a moment's thought, Lincoln gave a large sigh. He wished so badly things could be different. With that, he turned around and went to see if Bellamy was ready.

* * *

 **Ok there we are I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review the more people review the more often I'm likely to work on this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 the delinquent files

 **Well first thank you to those people who started following and Favorited my fic the attention was really encouraging and a special shot out to ashmo2000 for the review thank you. You'll start to see new characters introduced now I hope you like what I have done with them.**

 **sorry it took me so long to post again i've had this chapter on the back burner for a while and i sort of forget about it so another shout out to Hheenan for posting a review and reminding me to post.**

 **Please review its good to know what people think and the more people review the more I will add.**

* * *

Arkadia

Factory district

'You know Bellamy I could help you buy a better suit,' Lincoln said eyeing the ill-fitting old warn suit Bellamy wore when he had to meet clients and such, as they stepped out of his apartment. It did make him look somewhat presentable but it kind of gave the impression of a functional alcoholic. The trousers and the jacket were the same shade of black but the trousers were considerably more stained as for the shirt it had to be one of the most creased articles of clothing Lincoln had ever seen anyone wear.

Bellamy responded to this by giving him the finger as he turned around to lock up. 'Fine whatever,' Lincoln sighed looking around the corridor absentmindedly, he couldn't really judge much anyway Octavia had been responsible for him picking up something that could be considered a fashion sense. As Lincoln thought about this he noticed that at the end of the corridor there were several small kids trying to sneak away without him are Bellamy noticing them.

One of them had a large sack flung over his shoulder which Lincoln assumed was full of the halls light bulbs. Bellamy's building wasn't by any means high end, but it was for factory district. Which meant that there were certain amenities in the building, amenities like light bulbs in all the corridors which in turn meant like in so many parts of the city there were certain issues with stealing.

'How you doing boys,' Bellamy's voice called all of a sudden causing them all to run away at height speed.

'Bellamy,' Lincoln said exasperated turning around seeing him standing there grinning.

'What,' Bellamy said matter-of-factly. 'You're a cop Lincoln shouldn't you be running after them,' he added eyeing the corner the boys had run around.

'How did they even get in here anyway,' Lincoln asked 'don't the lower floors of your building have a security system for precisely that kind of thing'.

'Yeah they do, but don't ask me how those kids get passed it, don't know don't care,' he said walking past him towards the lift.

'Shouldn't you though,' Lincoln sighed as they walked in to the lift with the doors closing with a screech behind them 'this is your building.' Bellamy just shrugged in response, frowning Lincoln looked around the lifts warn cracked metal interior. It was clean but like most of Bellamy's building it was worn out, everything from the carpets to the windows to the wiring to even the lifts was very much passed its best by date.

'So,' he asked after a few minutes trying to change the subject remembering the picture 'you see much of Raven these days.'

'We broke up Lincoln,' Bellamy said flatly staring at the lifts doors 'do you hang around with your x's'.

'No not really,' he said truthfully 'but you guys were friends before you got together'. He didn't see much of Raven himself now, but unlike with Bellamy the only connection they had ever really had, had been what they had all used to do so now they didn't have much in common.

'I see her occasionally to sort out paper work for the drop ship,' Bellamy sighed 'I own half of it now thanks to Octavia, but that's about it'.

'Well that's something,' Lincoln said trying to smile put off by the mention of Octavia.

'Were not getting back together Lincoln,' Bellamy said pointedly turning to face him now.

'Why,' Lincoln said defensively 'you two were both happy, you only broke up because of how things were towards the end and then with'.

'There was more to it than that,' Bellamy sighed cutting across him. 'We both simply wanted different things Lincoln,' he continued shaking his head his face tinged with regret.

'Like what,' Lincoln asked in a soft voice curious but not wanting to push too hard.

Bellamy gave a frustrated sigh, he knew the answer but he didn't really want to talk about it. He hadn't realised it at the time, but he had always been trying to push Raven to be something she just didn't want to be. He had wanted a partner someone to share the leadership of their little vigilante group with, and simply put that was not a responsibility she wanted to have. True he wasn't the leader of anything anymore, but he also knew for Raven's part he had largely been a rebound relationship for her after a very bad break up, and honestly didn't the fact he was so OK with this break up prove that this was for the best.

'You know if you don't want to,' Lincoln began, breaking Bellamy out of his train of thought.

'No I don't,' he said abruptly, jumping on the opportunity to get out of the question. 'So Lincoln,' he said quickly wanting to try and change the subject as soon as possible 'how's things with you.'

'There fine,' Lincoln said frowning at how quickly Bellamy changed the subject. 'I'm part of this new city wide task force,' he said slowly an idea accruing to him. 'There's this new gang' he began.

'You got a new partner yet,' Bellamy asked abruptly cutting across him. Turning back to face the lifts door, he didn't want to know anything about whatever might be going on, it wasn't his job any more.

'No,' Lincoln sighed he could tell what Bellamy was thinking. 'To be honest Bellamy I don't actually want a new partner,' Lincoln frowned trying to think. 'But that said,' he continued back tracking 'if you wanted to become a cop.'

'Not happening Lincoln,' Bellamy almost shouted turning around looking shocked.

Lincoln opened his mouth to respond, but as he did the lift came to a stop with a slight fud and the doors opened slowly. Deciding not to push this idea any further, he turned and walked out the lift following Bellamy who had took off at a quick pace. The lobby of Bellamy's building wasn't big; really it was just a midsized room with a cracked stone floor and peeling wight paint on the walls. The only distinguishing feature being the formidable looking doors, with the thick hard wood and its electronic lock it wouldn't be too easy to get inside if you didn't have the code.

A minute passed as Bellamy typed in the code but before too long both men were standing outside on the street 'so where'd you park,' Bellamy asked politely looking at Lincoln expectantly.

Lincoln looked down the street momentarily distracted by the state of disarray, even if this could be considered a nice neighbourhood it was still like most of factory district in a state of massive disrepair. Cracks in the road with plants growing in them, buildings covered in graffiti with badly repaired walls and windows. 'This way,' he said frowning after a moments more thought pointing in the direction of his car.

'Great,' Bellamy said taking in a deep breath following him. 'You know,' he said smiling as they reached Lincoln's car and he walked round to the passenger's side 'I really wish I could see it if anyone ever tries to steal this car with what Raven put in inside it for you.'

'I know what you mean,' Lincoln smiled as he opened the car and they both got in. 'I'd kind of like to be there myself,' he added inserting the key and performing the starter sequence. A moment later the car sparked to life and he drove off.

* * *

Arkadia

Prison station aka the sky box

There was a sound of keys rattling behind the door then the unmistakable sound of it being unlocked. Murphy quickly got up off his bunk and stood up expectantly, a moment later the door opened and two guards walked in. 'Right,' Wilkins a guard he recognised said grinning holding up the specialised pair of hand cuffs they used for him 'you know the drill boy'.

Murphy turned around without a word and raised his arms behind him; normally he would have made some snide comment or maybe even started a fight but not today. He knew today would be enough as way of pay back, he was getting out today. He felt the handcuffs close around his wrist and arm, so he relaxed his arms and turning back around 'after you,' he said politely smiling gesturing at the door.

'I give you a year,' Wilkins sneered pushing him forwards 'then you'll be right back here'.

'You're going to miss me aren't you,' Murphy began stepping out of his darkened cell in to an equally dark hallway unable to stop himself. 'That's why you want me to come back; you're going to miss me.'

Wilkins gave him a sharp pock in the ribs in response to this, causing Murphy to stumble almost hitting one of the over large iron doors of solitary. 'You think I could like a genetic freak like you,' he spat as Murphy pulled himself up and continued walking. He wanted to say something back but he reminded himself he was getting out to day, so he bit his tong and just kept walking.

They walked in silence down the long corridor of solitary taking it slow there wasn't a lot of light down here. Coming to a barred door in front of a lift and stair well, Murphy stopped in front of it looking from Wilkins to the other guard he was with someone he didn't recognise expectantly. 'Well smith,' Wilkins shouted after a minute's inaction 'are you waiting for the door to open its self.'

'Sorry Wilkins,' Smith stuttered pulling the correct key from his belt.

'Just move,' he sneered and a moment later they were though the door and walking up the stairs, there was another door after that but then they were walking through one of the general population blocks.

These cells weren't like the ones in solitary, they had barred doors and bars at the front so the prisoners packed inside could see them walking past down the narrow corridor. As they passed the cell closest to the door, Murphy grinned at the disturbed look one of the prisoners who must be new shot him when he saw his arms. The meatal cap they had put on the end of his right arm where his hand had once been was rather uncomfortable it itched a lot but it was fun seeing how it freaked people out.

As he thought about this Murphy absentmindedly brought his left hand up straining it against the hand cuffs the ones they had him wear were specialised for amputees, touching the cold surface of the cap with the types of his fingers he smiled think about how good it would be to finally get this thing off. Not that he was intending to start using his powers again it would just be nice to be in control of that part of his body again.

As they walked further down the corridor people started to shout at him from their cells hearing them Murphy couldn't help but grin. 'You'll be back,' one voice yelled 'they'll have you shot next time Murphy,' another shouted.

Getting to the end of the block several different voices began to chant 'conduit conduit conduit,' this made him laugh.

'There going to miss me,' he whispered to Wilkins sniggering emphasizing each word, this earnt him a quick jab in the ribs as they moved through a door but it was worth it.

* * *

'In here,' Wilkins said gruffly a few minutes later as they walked down a slightly better maintained corridor, pushing him through a door in to one of the changing rooms Murphy knew were used by prisoners who were being released to change back in to whatever clothes they had been wearing when they had come in. As they moved inside the room Murphy gave it a once over it was a fairly simple room with a metal bench along one side and a table in the centre metal as well with a box on it he assumed had his effects in.

But he didn't really register any of this; the man who was waiting inside the room distracted him. 'Hay Jackson,' he said coolly after a few minutes thought 'you draw the short straw then'.

'Actually I volunteered Murphy,' Jackson said trying to keep his voice cool but not quite managing it 'I didn't want to risk them making Raven do this.'

Murphy gave a sigh of regret here, he knew it wasn't that simple but still he regretted what he had ended up doing to Raven. 'Well let's get this over with then,' he frowned stepping forward bringing his arm up pulling against his hand cuffs.

'Take those off please,' Jackson said sighing himself looking over at Wilkins gesturing at the hand cuffs turning around and opening the tool kit he had brought with him. Wilkins frowned but did as he was asked; Murphy smirked at him as he did so loving how much he disliked doing this. 'Ok,' Jackson said once Murphy was free gesturing at him with a screw driver 'please lay your arm down on the table'.

'Sure,' he smiled doing as he was asked pulling up his sleeve with his hand as he did so revealing the cap's well-crafted metallic skin. Not responding Jackson traced one of the joins with his finger once he found the spot he was looking for he grasped the cap firmly with one hand then he inserted the screw driver and started turning it. Once he had removed the first screw he moved on to the next and so on and so forth until the cap loosened from his arm.

'OK,' Jackson said looking up grasping the cap with both his hands 'on the count of three pull'.

'OK,' Murphy nodded smiling.

'One two three,' Jackson said slowly at first but getting faster, on three they both pulled Murphy pulling his arm out of the cap Jackson pulling it off his arm. With a slight squelch sound the cap came away from Murphy's arm revealing the white pink mess of insulation and metallic frame that was under it.

'God,' Smith said sounding disgusted from where he was standing 'what is all that mess.'

'Insulation,' Jackson said not paying him much attention picking up two more tools a scalpel and a pair of wire cutters. 'Now hold still,' he said eyeing Murphy bringing the scalpel down slowly.

'You don't have to ask me twice,' he said doing as he was asked watching him begin to cut in to the insulation. There were a few minutes of slicing and cutting put then the white pink foamy insulation came away along with the ties that held it in place. Laying the gloopy mess on the table where it started to create a small puddle of clear liquid he then picked up a piece of cloth.

'That looks disgusting,' Smith said wrinkling his nose as Jackson used the cloth to clean his hands and what was left of the insulation off of Murphy.

'What do you thinks it's like for me,' Murphy said grinning slightly, as Jackson picked up a spanner and started working on the bolt that was keeping the metal arm banned on his arm tight which was in turn was keeping the cage in place.

'Or me,' Jackson said smiling slightly as he got the arm banned loos enough for him to slide the cage off Murphy's arm reviling the yellowing plaster cast that was over the end of his arm.

'What's that for,' Smith asked sounding increasingly freaked out by what was going on in front of him.

'Stop with the questions Ben,' Wilkins said rolling his eyes sounding frustrated. 'Also didn't you read his file,' he asked gesturing at Murphy, giving a slight exasperated smile Jackson picked up the hack saw blade he had and started sawing in to the flat end of the cast.

Smith didn't respond he just gave an embarrassed guilty look 'ooooo bad move,' Murphy sniggered.

'O you shut up,' Wilkins spat looking down at him.

'Whatever,' he mumbled shrugging as Wilkins glared at Smith trying to remind himself he didn't want to push it today. It took Jackson a bit longer to get the cast off put eventually Murphy was looking down at his slightly sweaty shiny pink stump, smiling he took the wipes Jackson was offering and started to wipe it down a bit.

'What exactly was all that for,' Smith asked loudly clearly not bothered too much by Wilkins glaring at him 'you look like just an ordinary amputee?'

Wilkins opened his mouth to answer but Murphy beat him to it, 'touch it and you'll see,' he smiled outstretching his arm to Smith.

Smith looked at him for a moment clearly considering the advisability of doing this, but then he shook his head slightly and a smirk spread across his face. Murphy could tell he thought he was bluffing, he thought he was just trying to scare him which he was but not in that way. Outstretching a long finger Smith touched Murphy's stump lightly and immediately gave a small yelp and jumped backwards like he had been shocked.

'You idiot,' Wilkins growled grabbing Smith by the shoulder holding him still, while Murphy sniggered at the reaction.

'What the fuck are you,' Smith shouted looking back at Murphy.

'Special,' he laughed giving him a pointed look before turning back to Jackson. 'Did you bring the stuff I asked for,' he asked politely.

'Here,' Jackson sighed pulling a bag out from under the table and placing it in front of him. 'We had the pressure bandage made out of rubber for you,' he said as Murphy rummaged through the bag 'should make it easier to manage your condition.'

'Thank you,' Murphy smiled pulling the said role of bandages out of the bag.

'You're welcome,' Jackson said politely.

Murphy was allowed to see to his arm himself but he was watched while he did so because of the fact he had to use scissors to do so. As he secured the last pieces of tape the three men made a move. 'Your clothes are in there,' Wilkins said pointing at a box in the corner of the room as Jackson cleaned everything away with Smiths help 'get changed then we can get rid of you finally.'

'Why don't you stay,' Murphy smiled mockingly 'you worried you might like the show.'

Wilkins ignored this jab ushering both the other men out the door closing it behind him leaving Murphy alone. 'Whatever,' he muttered under his breath rolling his eyes, walking over to the box picking it up with his good arm turning back around and dropping it on the table sending a slight fud echoing around the room. Pulling it open he started pulling out various pieces of clothing an old warn t shirt a stitched up hoody but then he stopped confronted with memories of how he had ended up in prison.

'Come on,' he said after a minutes silence 'you're better than this,' he told himself beginning to unbutton his prison overalls.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the room fully dressed and ready to go the bag Jackson had given him in his hand. 'Well,' he said looking at Wilkins expectantly who was the only one standing there now.

'This way,' he frowned pushing him by the shoulder down the corridor.

'Of course,' he smiled pleased with how much he was clearly getting to Wilkins. After a minutes thought he opened his mouth to poke more fun at him but just as they did so they came to a door.

'Go through there;' he said gruffly 'they'll sort out the last of your paperwork and then you'll be free to go.'

'How exciting,' Murphy said in a teasing voice 'you want to come watch.'

'Not particularly,' Wilkins said bluntly turning around beginning to walk away. 'It would be counter intuitive I know you're going to be back before too long,' he called over his shoulder as he did so.

Murphy opened his mouth to respond but then decided against it what was the point he was about to get out of this place, he would likely never see him again. Giving a slightly frustrated shrug, it wasn't easy for him to back down; Murphy turned around and walked through the door.

Sorting out the last of the paper work didn't take too long, so before he really knew what was happening Murphy was walking through the sky boxes outer most gates. As what was happening really began to dawn on him, Murphy started to look around at everything wanting to saver the moment. The long green grass to his left and the railing behind it stopping people from falling off the edge of the cliff face the prison had been built on, the origin of the nick name. The well maintained road in front of him curving to his right where there was more long grass hugging close to the road.

Smiling Murphy breathed in the smell of the river being blown up from the bottom of the cliff in the slight breeze, and started walking along the side of the road. A short distance down the road he came to a rusted pole and sign, standing just where the road forked off in two different directions. One leading downwards back towards the cliff edge the other heading the other way through the wild grassy fields. Giving a slight sign Murphy stopped at the pole and started leaning against it the pole marked where the bus stopped, some prisoners when they were released had a ride but he wasn't one of them so this was where he had to wait to get all the way back to the world.

* * *

Arkadia

Factory district – precinct 12

Bellamy frowned as Lincoln pulled his car down in to the subterranean parking arear of his precinct. At least a dozen people with gang tattoos were being dragged kicking and screaming inside by officers dressed in that patchy black riot gear they all had to wear these days. 'Is it ever going to be enough,' he sighed as Lincoln parked up next to a car that had at least a dozen bullet holes in its side.

'What are you talking about,' Lincoln asked turning off the car and turning to face him.

'Well I don't know,' Bellamy shrugged 'you would have thought taking Diana down would have made things better.'

'It kind a did Bellamy,' Lincoln said slowly choosing his words carefully. 'Those people are being arrested,' he added gesturing with his head 'not too long ago that wouldn't have been happening.'

'Whatever,' Bellamy scowled getting out; rolling his eyes at his reaction Lincoln pulled his keys out of ignition and got out as well.

Silently they walked across the parking arear both of them being careful in the dim light, things being the way they were lighting was something that didn't get addressed unless it was absolutely necessary. Reaching the door to the stairs its cracked glass casting strangely shaped shadows and spots of light everywhere they both stopped to let several cops by dragging two yelling men with them.

'How are things with treecrew Lincoln,' Bellamy asked him in a low voice as they waited for the men to pass. He recognised the two men as treecrew from the tattoos he could see and how they had painted their faces. Treecrew was one of the biggest criminal gangs on the east coast and he knew better than most what they could be like, he had gone up against them more than once in the past.

'It's complicated,' Lincoln said quietly clearly a little uneasy answering his question.

Frowning Bellamy turned his head opening his mouth to push the question but then he stopped himself, you don't want anything to do with this he reminded himself it's not your problem anymore.

'Come on,' he said a moment later once the cops had passed by pushing the men down the stairs, walking through the doors and heading up the stairs.

When they both walked through a door that came out just behind the precincts main desk Bellamy had to stop taken aback by the shear level of noise. Turning he saw that the space behind the desk was packed beyond capacity with shouting people all of which seemingly trying to be seen by one of the three cops seating behind the desks scratched and cracked protective glass at the same time. 'Really Lincoln,' he sneered thumbing in the direction of the closest cop who seemed to be trying to deal with three people at once 'things are better.'

'Don't be a smart ass Bellamy,' Lincoln frowned annoyed walking forward 'come on.'

Choosing not to antagonise him any further Bellamy followed Lincoln past the cops dealing with the mob of people and around a corner leading to a shadowy corridor, another example of maintenances having to pick and choose where the light bulbs went. Reaching another corner they walked around it and then they both walked on to the main precinct floor, a barely maintained ruff example of an open plan office. Dirt and dust everywhere the result of so little cleaning with detectives most still waring that riot gear working at desks with decayed old computers patched up with tape and glue.

'How many detectives are wearing all that gear now,' Bellamy asked pointing looking over at Lincoln as he ushered him around the main throng of people.

'About half,' Lincoln sighed looking grim 'it's still optional but most guys prefer to where the riot gear.'

'What was that about things getting better,' Bellamy smirked.

'Through here Bellamy,' Lincoln frowned ignoring him pointing at a solid wooden door with peeling paint that he knew led to one of the meeting rooms.

'OK then,' Bellamy sighed patting himself down slightly trying to make himself look somewhat presentable 'the clients are waiting are they.'

'Yeah,' Lincoln said opening the door and leading him in 'and Bellamy try being positive with them OK.'

Bellamy opened his mouth to make a snide comment in response to this remark but then stopped as he court sight of the people waiting inside. An old woman who had to be at least sixty was sitting on the rooms old warn drooping sofa with two small kids either side of her and all of them had rather worried expressions on their faces. Damne it Lincoln he thought turning as he stepped forward to glair at him Bellamy could just tell this wasn't going to end well.

'So is this him,' the old woman asked in a prim proper voice, as Bellamy and Lincoln sat down in front of them in two of the rooms rusted old office chairs.

'I guess so Bellamy,' sighed before Lincoln could answer 'so what's the problem.'

'He didn't tell you,' the woman said looking at Lincoln confusion showing on her face.

'Errrm,' Lincoln began looking uncertain.

'So what if he didn't,' Bellamy said wanting to cut to the chase. 'He got me her ma'am, and I'm ready and able to work for you as soon as you tell me what you want doing.' Lincoln shot Bellamy a warning look here which he ignored, one of the kids a girl who looked to be the younger of the two gave a slight giggle as well which made him smile.

'Your kind of a prick, aren't you,' the woman said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

'Well I'm the prick you've got,' Bellamy said trying not to laugh; clearly this was not a woman to mince words. Which he found kind of endearing in a way, she reminded him of his own grandmother. 'Well anyway,' he said after a few minutes thought 'what's the problem'.

The woman didn't respond for a second instead she just stared at him, Bellamy could tell she was sizing him up deciding if he was up to the task, whatever it was. 'It's my son,' she said finally 'their farther,' she added pointing at the children either side of her.

'What about him,' Bellamy asked frowning getting a sense of where this was probably going.

'He's missing,' the woman said her voice cracking slightly 'he hasn't been home in a week.' She paused looking at Lincoln for a moment 'he said you could help me and my grandchildren,' she continued looking back at Bellamy.

'Why me,' Bellamy asked frowning turning to look at Lincoln 'surely there are actual cops for this kind of thing.'

'They don't care,' the woman said before Lincoln could answer anger evident in her voice.

'Why's that,' Bellamy asked frowning turning back to face her, beginning to suspect Lincoln had left some rather big things out.

'They just think he's some gang banger,' the woman spat 'one less of them on the streets, so who cares, why even try to look for him.'

'Gang banger,' Bellamy said in a strained questioning tone gritting his teeth together not wanting to get angry.

'My boy has made some mistakes,' the woman said frowning 'but he would never just leave these two,' she continued gesturing at the children.

'Can you excuse us for a second,' Bellamy said getting up forcing a smile.

'OK,' the woman said sounding surprised.

'Lincoln,' Bellamy said through gritted teeth turning to face him glaring at him as Lincoln gave him a pleading look.

It took a minute but eventually he got up 'sorry ma'am,' he said gulping and looking at the woman 'hopefully this won't take too long.'

We'll see about that Bellamy thought as he followed Lincoln out the room. 'What the fuck Lincoln,' he shouted the moment the door closed 'you want be me to try and track down some piece of shit gang banger.'

'Bellamy that's hardly fair,' he shouted back 'the most this guy has ever been suspected of is helping move stolen merchandise.'

'O yeah he's clearly a saint,' Bellamy spat 'I used to shoot guys like this,' he added lowering his voice to a tense whisper.

'I know Lincoln,' said rolling his eyes lowering his own voice 'I helped you a few times if you remember, but did you ever think maybe we were wrong.' Bellamy just glared as way of response to this 'look Bellamy,' he sighed 'you and I both know your mother.'

'You're on fin ice Lincoln,' Bellamy said quickly cutting across him before he could finish looking murderers.

'My point,' Lincoln said emphasizing his words 'is that people need to do things they might otherwise not, to feed their kids and you know that's true.'

'Come on Lincoln,' Bellamy sighed 'there are always options.'

'Not for everyone,' Lincoln said quickly 'you and I didn't start out with much but we had more options than some people did.'

'Still, Lincoln,' Bellamy said frowning 'this isn't really the kind of case I normally take, why should I help you knowing as well as I do the sort of things the gangs in this city have done.'

'Because this you isn't the only one,' Lincoln said slowly he had been hoping to ovoid this 'a lot of people have been going missing but because of whom they are people aren't taking it seriously. If I'm going to get top brass to take a look at what's happening I'm going to need help and I thought you could do that Bellamy.'

'How many Lincoln,' Bellamy asked sounding concerned now.

'Not entirely sure but it's a lot,' Lincoln said in a grim voice 'I could really use your help on this Bellamy; I think it might have something to do with this new gang the Reapers.'

'Lincoln stop,' Bellamy said quickly razing a hand silencing him 'I told you I don't want to be the Ronin anymore.'

'I get that,' Lincoln said quickly 'but that doesn't mean you can't.'

'That includes,' he continued in a firm voice 'what I do as Bellamy Blake, I'm not going to start doing the same thing again just under a different name Lincoln. I'll work this case for those people in there and frankly because I need the money but not because I want to be part of this Lincoln, you got that,' he asked finally almost glaring at Lincoln.

'Yeah, I get you,' Lincoln said frowning disappointedly.

'Good,' Bellamy said coldly turning back around and walking back inside the meeting room presumably to ask the necessary questions.

'You idiot,' he said to himself shaking his head, he was disappointed that Bellamy was willing to ignore all this but also he was angry with himself. He knew what Bellamy was like now, how he could get, yes he had hoped this could have been the way to get him back in to wanting to help people and all that. But he should have known not to bring it up with him directly he had tried that countless times to no avail so why would this time have been any different. He really wished he could be the one to help his friend get back what he had lost since Octavia's death but he was beginning to think he couldn't give Bellamy what he needed. Lincoln gave a disappointed sigh as he thought about this he knew it was true he just didn't know what to do here, maybe if Bellamy was lucky he would meet someone who could help him in away he couldn't.

* * *

 **Well that ended up being a bit on the long side but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Again please review I would love to know what people think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 the delinquent files

 **well here's the latest chapter i hope people like it and if you do please review and tell me if you do i'm much more likely to put the time in to writing more with this fic as apposed to other ones i'm working on.**

* * *

Approaching Arkadia

Madi paused breathily reading the book Clarke had given her before they bordered, and looked around the interior of the private jet they were on. She had known Clarke had access to a lot of money and in truth Madi had seen the benefit of that money more than few times since they had come together, but this was definitely something else Clarke's family actually owned a private jet of all things. The symbol for Griffin medical was right there on one of the jets walls, that black silhouette of a griffin above the companies name was rather intimidating which was probably the point.

Looking back down at her book Madi tried to concentrate on what it was telling her about the power of the mind; Clarke gave her things like this to help her develop her ability a lot. But she couldn't, what the man had said was really worrying her the mountain men were she knew after Clarke and now they were heading towards were they supposedly already were. She didn't know who this Bellamy Blake was but she couldn't see how he and Clarke working together could defeat a massive organisation like the mountain men.

* * *

Breathing heavily Clarke splashed cold water on her face then looked up at herself in the large mirror that was on the wall of the jets bathroom, her vision was blurry but she could see how tired she looked. Clarke had left Madi with the book she had gotten her the idea being that it would occupy the girl while she got some sleep, but that hadn't worked so now she was here trying to settle her head.

She wasn't sure if it was her ability affecting her or her nerves at going back to the city she had left so long ago where she was still a fugitive, but she felt like crap and unfortunately she needed to be on her a game when they landed. 'It's not just you,' she said under her breath glaring at the blurry image of herself in the mirror 'you have Madi now she needs you, so get it together.'

To Clarke's surprises she actually got something as a way of a response to this statement, the moment the words left her mouth she started to hear a low babel of voices. 'Madi,' Clarke said instinctively standing upright looking at the door leading out to the main body of the jet. There was no response from Madi but the babel of voices continued so with a shaking hand beginning to suspect what this was Clarke moved to open the door.

The moment she did so she saw that it led to a darkened alley, taking a deep breath willing herself to be brave Clarke stepped forward and then she wasn't on the jet anymore but in that dark alley, a hard brick wall at her back. Not sure what was happening she just stayed where she was looking around the alley it was seemingly night time so she couldn't see much but from what she could see she could tell there wasn't much to see here. Trebling slightly fear building up inside her Clarke stepped forward 'hello,' she called sending a strange reverberating echo out in to the alley 'is anyone there.'

There was no answer so Clarke took another step forward but then she saw it a shadowy figure at one end of the alley walking towards her. Clarke stopped unsure of what she should do not knowing if the figure was friend or foe, she felt so many conflicting emotions coming from the figure some dark some good she couldn't tell what kind of person or thing the figure was which was something that sacred her. She turned to move away from the figure but the moment she lost sight of the figure a strong hand clasped down on her shoulder.

Her heart beating fast she looked down at her shoulder and Clarke saw a black gloved hand, she felt fear build up inside her but also somehow a sense of connection she felt connected to the figure somehow. Clarke began to follow the line of the figures shiny black lever covered arm upwards, her progress was slow but after what felt like an age she reached his fick shoulder and then she found his face or what was covering it. The figures face was obscured by a heavy formidable looking plain black mask no features were visible but the eyes which were covered by pieces of black reflective material, looking in to them Clarke saw herself reflected there.

The moment Clarke saw herself there, it was like something snapped there was a load raring sound and everything went black. She woke up with a start as the jet went through some turbulence giving a slight yelp as she did so, looking around shocked she saw Madi looking back at her from where she was sighting 'you OK,' she asked.

'Yea, I'm fine,' Clarke sighed leaning forward into a seating bastion on the small sofa she had been laying on, only now realising she had been dreaming. Well it might have been a vision in reality; they could happen when she was a sleep but unfortunately it was hard to tell when that was what was happening. 'How are things going with your book,' Clarke asked rubbing her eyes looking up at Madi trying to distract herself from whatever had been going on with her head while she was sleeping.

'It's going fine,' she said in a flat voice, even if she wasn't a telepath Clarke would have been able to tell the girl was distracted by something.

'Madi,' she said in a pointed tone 'what's wrong?'

'You,' the small girl sighed after a few minutes of Clarke staring at her 'I'm just worried, you said you're a fugitive there, that there are people there who want to send you to jail. Plus we know that the mountain men are up to something there so considering all that is it really a good idea to go to Arkadia.'

'Those are all good points Madi,' Clarke smiled reassuringly 'but really don't worry honey I've made arrangements so at least for now we should both be able to stay under the radar so to speak.'

* * *

Arkadia

Farm district – snow mental hospital

Absentmindedly Monty stared out the grimy cracked bus window at the various kinds of different farms as they passed by not thinking about much. Some of the farms were high tech, probably owned by corporations with shiny new robotic farm equipment moving around the fields, or with one of those domed greenhouses suddenly showing up in the fields as the bus past by without warning as if some kind of alien ship had just landed. Only farms that could really afford anything new equipment wise were farms that were owned by corporations or individuals who had money from other arears.

This was one of the reasons why as the bus past by all these farms, Monty saw what could only be described as significantly less advanced farms nestled in-between the bigger more advanced ones. With their clearly barely functional tractors or their horse drawn plough he could see moving around there small fields, they reminded him all too well what things were like in farm district.

Sighing regretfully Monty turned away from the window; this sight would be depressing enough if he didn't know first-hand how much of a problem organised crime was for these people as well. Giving another slight sigh Monty gave the bus a once over trying to distract himself, being a farm district native he knew he should be used to this by now but the whole system had always bothered him. There weren't many people on the bus most of its seats that were more tape than fabric were empty, the majority of the district would mostly be hard at work in the farms at this time of day. The only people on the bus apart from himself looked to be rather old they were probably all too old to do too much manual labour, so if Monty had to guess he would say they were probably each on their way to jobs they could actually do.

As he began to pay the people around him more attention the conversation that was taking place between the two men in front of him became apparent to him. 'How do you still not believe Ember's real,' one of the men who had a fick white beard asked the other.

'Well I've said,' the other a balding man with hardly any hair said indignantly 'people like to spread stories and rumours all the time and you know they do.'

'Fair enough Frank,' the bearded man scowled 'but what about the things I was just talking about, what about all those fires that destroyed all those drug farms and such.'

'Come on Jim,' Frank sighed 'the cartel start fires all the time sort of thing that happens when you mess around with dangerous chemicals.'

'True,' Jim nodded 'but there are pictures, I know you've seen them.'

'They can fake anything with special effects these days,' Frank said comfortingly 'I more prepared to believe that than there is a guy walking around out there on fire.'

Monty couldn't help but smile as this conversation carried on, he probably wouldn't believe it himself if he didn't know for a fact that it was all true. As the bus continued moving and Monty continued listening in on the increasingly heated conversation on we've or not Ember was real, he began to notice that more buildings were begging to appear. Monty recognised several of them the bus was begging to enter a more populated part of the district; he knew his stop would be soon so he got up.

Walking down the bus holding on to the rusted rails as he went Monty spotted his stop coming up in the front window, just as he got to the front the bus came to a stop at the bent pole and cracked wooden shed like cabin that served as the bus stop with a slight jolt. He waited for the doors to open which took a minute he noticed that in several places they had been patched up with duct tape. He then stepped off with several others he stepped off behind all them but they all turned right while he turned left which didn't surprise him his destination was on the outskirts plus it was a place people liked to ovoid.

Turning a corner Monty saw a large rather run down building with a wall around it a short distance in front of him, his destination in spite of everything he actually manged a smile the moment he saw green buro house. Reaching the gate a few minutes later he stopped seeing the men standing there with rather large guns all the times he had come here and seeing them standing there still shocked him somehow. Being a mental institution green buro house had a good supply of meds of all kinds so unfortunately things being the way they were these men were necessary.

Walking up Monty moved to get his id but one of the men just smiled and moved to open the gate 'its fine Monty we all know who you are, you're on the list'.

'Thanks,' Monty said smiling back as the man who he didn't actually remember the name of opened the then he stepped through feeling guilty about this fact he turned and waved at the man as he closed the gate behind him. Turning back around he walked down a dirty track past several vegetable gardens and then stepped on to a grey concrete court yard, green buro house unfortunately didn't get that much money from the city so they had to come up with anyways they could to cut costs which he knew included trying to grow the food they fed there patients. Heading towards the main doors Monty noticed that there were several patients wondering around the court yard looking rather depressed, sighing he walked inside in it wasn't like he could blame them in spite of how much he knew the doctors tried this wasn't really the nicest places to try and get better.

Getting inside he moved towards the reception desk but as he did so a man he recognised as one of green buro houses specialists Dr Tanner walk out of a door leading out of the reception arear. 'O good Monty,' he said seeing him and walking over to him 'I'm glad I court you'.

'Is there something wrong,' Monty asked feeling worry begin to well up in the pit of his stomach.

'O nothing bad,' Dr Tanner said quickly 'sorry, it's just I wanted to talk to you about Jasper'.

'What about him,' Monty asked still feeling concerned.

'I just wanted to say he's been making some good progress recently,' Dr Tanner said smiling.

'Really,' Monty smiled surprised by this news.

'Yea,' he nodded 'I imagine he will probably tell you himself I just wanted to say he really is.'

'Well thank you,' Monty said out stretching his hand shaking Dr Tanner's.

'You don't need to thank me,' he smiled shaking his hand. 'Hay Will,' he said all of a sudden breaking away from Monty trying to get an orderly's attention as he passed by them. 'Could you please take Monty here up to Jasper's room,' he said once he had done so pointing back at Monty.

'Whatever,' the man frowned walking back the way he had been coming from. 'Follow me,' he said still frowning gesturing for Monty to follow him, he did not look like someone who liked there job.

'Thanks again,' Monty said following the orderly turning back to face Dr Tanner.

'Again you don't need to thank me,' he said smiling giving a slight wave as Monty followed the orderly up the buildings main staircase.

Monty waved back but then turned back following after the orderly as he walked several steps in front of him. 'So you worked here long,' Monty asked after a few minutes as he was lead through a door in to a different part of green baro house 'I don't recognise you.'

'I'm new,' the man said in a blunt tone.

Monty waited for the man to elaborate but he didn't, he opened his mouth to ask about it but then stopped, judging from the overall demeanour of the man he doubted that would come too much. It didn't really matter anyway he recognised that they were in the wing of green buro house where Jaspers room was now so there wasn't much point in trying to be friendly here.

Getting to Jaspers room door the orderly turned to face 'just walk out when you're done,' he said in a gruff voice and before Monty could respond walked off leaving him there.

'Well thank you,' he said in an ironic voice rather perplexed watching the man go. Turning Monty paused for a minute but then he opened the door and to his surprise he saw Jasper seating there on his bed next to a girl. 'Errrr, hi,' he said smiling, maybe this is why you're doing better Jasper he thought to himself. Both Jasper and the girl turned the moment he spoke and a look of slight embarrassment spread across both of their faces, Monty smile widened at the sight of Jaspers face he knew that look, there really must be something going on between him and this girl.

'I should go,' the girl said quickly actually begging to blush, and before ever Monty or Jasper could respond she rushed out the room right passed Monty.

'Well,' he said pausing breathily to watch the girl go taking in her curly brunet hair and pail freckled skin but then turning back to face Jasper 'looks like you've got some interesting news to share.'

'Yea, I guess I do,' Jasper laughed.

'OK so tell who was she,' Monty chuckled walking in closing the door behind him.

'Her name's Maya,' Jasper smiled as Monty sat down in the room's desk chair 'she's a new patient she's only been here a couple of weeks.'

'Well you didn't waste any time then,' Monty laughed.

'It's not like that,' Jasper said defensively 'I like her we just sort of hit it off.'

'O come on you've got to give me more than that,' Monty smiling in a probing suggestive voice.

'Well she's been showing me a lot of art,' Jasper smiled 'and I've been showing her some of my music.'

'Really, is that's it,' Monty said with mock disappointment.

'That's all I'm going to talk about,' Jasper laughed giving Monty a theatrical knowing look. 'Anyway,' he said changing the subject 'how are things going out there,' he asked gesturing with his head to his rooms window.

'There different,' Monty sighed frowning 'things have changed but not necessary for the better.'

'What, how,' Jasper asked looking surprised 'I would have thought after what we did with the cartel things would be at least a little better.'

'This new group has taken advantage of the power vacuum in the city sadly,' Monty frowned shaking his head looking at his feet 'they call them self's the reapers Jasper and I can tell you there really bad people they've done things that even the cartel wouldn't have done.'

'Wow,' Jasper frowned shaking his head not wanting to ask for any details 'you trying to do anything,' he asked.

'No,' Monty said firmly looking back up 'you and I both lost something pretty big when we were ember and I'm not ready to try doing anything like that again,' he paused breathily 'I don't know if I'll ever be,' he sighed.

'Fox is dead because of me not because of you,' Jasper said seriously sighing slightly 'that not on you it's on me.'

'That's not true,' Monty said his voice cracking slightly 'what happened is on me as well, maybe even more,' he added nodding his head slightly replaying everything in his mind for what must be the thousandth time.

'Come on,' Jasper said laying a hand on his shoulder 'you can't think like that, neither one of us should Monty we both should be moving on.'

'Maybe, but anyway let's do what I came here to do,' he said forcing a smiling looking Jasper in the eye changing the subject.

'Alright,' Jasper sighed outstretching his hand Monty took it and then they both started to concentrate. It took a moment but then Jasper started to feel an all too familiar heat, looking down at his and Monty's hands he saw the small beads of black goo begging to appear in between their fingers and where there hands joined. The heat continued to increase as it always did but Jasper was careful to will the goo back down it was hard but he did it, they both did.

It took a few minutes but then they were done, breaking their grip Jasper looked down at his hand there wasn't a sign of the goo on his hand even after all this time it still felt weird that, that was the case. 'Well I should be off,' Monty said getting up brushing his own hand down a bid on himself instinctively.

'Wait,' Jasper said quickly getting up himself grabbing Monty's wrist. Giving a frustrated sigh Monty turned back around breaking out of Jaspers grip as he did so and gave him an expectant look 'you really could do something to help people Monty so just think about that OK.'

'Alright,' he sighed 'I'll think about it.'

'Thank you,' Jasper smiled 'I might be getting out of here soon anyway so maybe we can both end up doing something about these reapers.'

'Maybe,' Monty smiled he didn't know if he would be able to bring himself to do or if he actually want to do that but it was still a nice idea.

* * *

Arkadia

Alpha district – Alpha international airport

Clarke looked out one of the jets windows at the evening sky as it moved lower and lower down in to the city, she could see the lights of her home now the lights of the place she had left two almost three years ago now not sure if she would ever be coming back. Now she was and she knew only too well how dangerous it was going to be, turning she looked over at Madi who was strapped in to the seat across from her and gave her an encouraging smile. Madi smiled back at Clarke as she braced herself in her seat; thankfully she seemed to be handling all this relatively well. Clarke hated putting Madi in harm's way but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to figure out who the mountain men where and what they wanted her and this Bellamy Blake for.

Sighing Clarke leaned back just as the jet touched down with a massive fud which caused her to bounce slightly in her seat. As the jet sped down the runway Clarke began to hear the babel of sounds of voices that she always did whenever she entered a city but this time they felt familiar in a way to her, it was a good feeling but she needed to be on her a game so closing her eyes she began to bring up the image of a calm river she used to block out peoples thoughts.

As the jet began to slow the seat belt sign turned off 'get ready,' Clarke told Madi unclipping her own belt and getting up. 'We need to be quick if we're going to manage this,' she said quickly as Madi opened her mouth an unsure expression on her face.

It took a moment but then they were both standing at the jets doors holding their bags 'what about the pilots,' Madi asked.

'They know the story they have to stick too,' Clarke said taking in a deep breath as the jets door began to descend. They hadn't stopped yet so wind started to blow inwards pushing Madi back slightly but Clarke court her 'OK,' she said squeezing her shoulder 'get ready to move when I say.' Madi opened her mouth to inquire about this statement but before she could Clarke saw the lights and white walls of the hanger as the jet pulled in to it 'move,' she hissed ushering Madi down the steps to the ground.

Hoping down just as the jet began to turn they both heard sirens Madi turned to Clarke scared but she didn't respond she just grabbed her by the hand and holding tight to their bags rushed both of them through one of the hangers doors, closing it quickly behind them just as several shiny black cars pulled up around the jet. In fact Madi actually breathily heard a voice say to one of the pilots presumably hello I'm detective Emerson as the door was closing, if they had been a minute slower this detective Emerson would have caught them she was sure. They still might, Madi opened her mouth to say they should run but Clarke quickly brought her hand down on her mouth pulling her next to her holding tight.

Clarke waited there for a moment holding on to Madi letting her self-feel the thoughts of the cops now searching the plane trying to find her, 'OK they bought it,' Clarke whispered letting go of Madi thankfully none of them had noticed that the jets door had already been open. 'Come on,' she gestured to Madi after pausing for a moment to breathe a sigh of relief turning around and walking down the maintenance corridor they were in.

'How do you know where we're going,' Madi asked a minute later as Clarke took one of two options of corridors that branched off of the one they were in following close behind her.

'Not the first time I've been here sweaty,' Clarke smiled looking down at her 'plus it's a fairly easy layout, and my ability's definitely help.' As Clarke said this they passed a security camera she didn't stop walking but she did pull a cap out of her bag and put it on as they walked as casually as she could.

'Should I be,' Madi began seeing what Clarke was doing and noticing the camera herself 'do we need to worry about the,' she added gesturing at another camera.

'We'll be fine,' Clarke replied 'just act like you belong, but do try to keep your head down,' she added laying a soft hand on Madi's head and easing it down slightly. 'But that said you don't need to be as careful I do honey,' with that Clarke retracted her hand and lead Madi in the direction she could sense the most thoughts coming from which she could tell was the airport's main terminal.

A few minutes later using her abilities Clarke pulled open the metal lock of a dividing door and then quickly moved herself and Madi through it in to the main new arrivals arear of the airport, thankfully Clarke didn't sense any feelings of alarm around them so she breathed a sigh of relief no one had noticed the door. Or if they had they weren't paying it any attention in her experience people didn't pay attention to a great many things.

Looking around them Madi took in the sight of the large terminal they were in now which looked well maintained to her which she hadn't expected all the airports she had ever been inside were fairly run down places. The people too Madi noticed as they walked all looked very clean and presentable as well all wearing expensive looking clothes rushing passed them seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere. She knew that air travel even the lesser kind of air travel was expensive but still she had never seen this many people looking like this before was this really the sort of people Clarke had grown up with. Looking back and forth at all these people curious about them Madi noticed what was behind them a wall of glass pains and small cubicles she recognised it right away as passport control and instinctively she moved to walk faster.

'I know it's scary,' Clarke whispered quickly pulling Madi back sensing her thoughts of fear forcing her to keep the same pace 'but if you move faster people will wonder why honey, you really have to act like you belong. No but's,' she added quickly before Madi had a chance to speak reading her thoughts again 'I know what I'm doing here you know I do.'

'OK,' Madi whispered calming down it could get a little annoying at times the fact that Clarke could read her mind but today it was probably for the best.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at Madi's thought, in truth everybody thought differently which meant some people were easier to read than others. Madi for example had very quit thoughts so she did actually have to concentrate when it came to reading her but considering what they were doing right now she was hardly going to let her concentration falter.

As they crossed in the main body of the terminal and the exit doors came in to view Clarke took in a deep breath holding herself back now even after all this time on the run she still felt this instinct to run when she knew she shouldn't. thankfully she could see some news feeds being shown on a screen next to the arrivals and departures board so she was able to distract herself at least a little, squinting at it as they walked she saw what looked to be a story about some new gang in the city calling them self's the reapers. Making a mental note to look in to that as they passed under the boards Clarke stopped for a moment in front of the doors leading out of the terminal taking in the sight of them. You really are here aren't you she thought to self in slight disbelief that this moment wasn't bigger somehow.

'Clarke,' Madi began after a moments silence concerned how Clarke had just stopped.

'Sorry,' Clarke said quickly cutting across her snapping herself out of it marching them forward, stopping dead was just as bad for getting noticed as running she should know that. Getting outside now Clarke walked a few steps still holding tight to Madi and their bags and then stopped on the side of the pavement begging to look around at all the vehicles stationed around them in the cold night air. Which was actually kind of difficult the cars the familiar cold night breeze blowing in her face the city lights even the sounds of all the people around them were all massive reminders that she was home which sadly for her was an off putting concept.

It took a few minutes but eventually Clarke spotted a griffin medical van waiting a short distance down the road for them and a quick look in that direction with her mind revealed a familiar friendly set of thoughts waiting inside for the two of them. 'This way,' she said smiling looking down at Madi beginning to usher her in the direction of the van, thankful to be able to keep moving forward and to be able to get the both of them out of harm's way.

'You OK,' Madi asked looking up at Clarke as they walked towards the van she seemed a little flustered to her which she supposed made sense considering everything.

'I'm fine,' Clarke sighed giving her a reassuring smile as they reached the van and she opened one of the doors 'now get in we need to get out of here quick.'

Nodding Madi did as she was told climbing up in to the van seeing a dark almost black haired woman with olive skin seating there in the driver's side seat waiting there for them. 'Hi,' the woman smiled turning to face her 'you must be Madi, I'm Raven.'

* * *

 **well hope you liked everything, again please review if you did**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The delinquent files

 **Ok here we are with the next chapter things are going to happen in this one so I home you enjoy it. Shout out to Hheenan and Scarlett Anna by the way both of you thank you for the reviews and also thanks for those who followed and favorited know you guys like what I've written really made me want to right more.**

* * *

Arkadia

Factory district – Drop ship night club

Walking in to the night club that had once been Octavia's pride and joy as well as the setting for a very different time in his life Bellamy gave a frustrated sigh. He now owned half this place but he avoided it as much as he could, he left it for Raven to run however she wanted being here just reminded him so much of his sister and most days he tried not to think about her too much.

Everything was more or less how Octavia had left it Raven still bucked the same bands one of which was playing tonight, the architecture was the same it still had the stylized industrial look Octavia had wanted to have so people didn't forget they were partying in an old medical supply factory. Looking around from where Bellamy was standing now near the entrance he could see the various night club goers looked the same as well, the place was still getting that same mix of upper class and lower class districts judging by the mix a fine and second hand cloves he could see the people on the dance floor wearing.

Making a more determined sound now Bellamy started moving through the crowded dance floor this place made him feel like Octavia was going to just appear in front of him so he was going to get out of this place as fast as he could. Getting past the crowd he made a bee line for the bar and Miller who he could see standing there serving people with the help of the other bar tenders.

'Bellamy,' Miller said sounding shocked as he court sight of him moving up to the bar 'this is a surprise, are you OK?

'I'm fine Miller,' he smiled his concern was touching. 'I'm just here to get some old files from the office is Raven here,' he asked hoping she wasn't he really didn't think he felt up to trying to talk to her tonight.

'No,' he replied with a shake of the head 'she went out about an hour ago, she said she needed to pick up a friend from the airport.'

For a moment this peeked Bellamy's curiosity because as he remembered it all of Raven's small circle of friends lived in Arkadia and were not exactly in a position to afford air travel so who could she be picking up. However the moment past and he decided to except his luck at not having to face Raven, 'that's fine, I'll just go through to the back and get the files I need.' With that he started moving quickly around the bar and then through the door that led through to the back office and other staff rooms getting away from the concerned look Miller was sending now in his direction as fast as he could allow.

Bellamy knew he shouldn't find Miller's concern touching and off putting at the same time but there was only so much of the worry and concern from people he could handle at once. It was understandable Miller was concerned bartending here was just a night job he worked part time to make more money, the rest of the time he worked as a rookie cop in Lincolns precinct. So in addition to hearing about him from Raven he probably heard things from Lincoln as well so he could only imagine the kind of picture of him that painted.

Reaching the turn in the narrow corridor that led to the staircase that led to the store rooms Bellamy stopped and looked back and forth once he was sure the coast was clear he grasped one of the light fittings on the wall and started turning it. Once he finished the combination one panel of the sheet metal that made up the wall of the corridor moved backwards slightly revealing the door to what had once been his hide out when he was the Ronin.

Not wanting to waste any time he moved quickly through the door closing it behind him and then rushing down the narrow flight of stairs to the hide out. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he paused a moment staring in to the pitch blackness wishing again he didn't need to be here but sadly he did so taking in a deep breath he flicked a switch on the wall and turned the lights on.

As they came on in pairs one after the other Bellamy was treated to a steadily bigger view of the hide out. It wasn't what it once was, everything was covered with dust covered sheets everything looked forgotten, all the tools that he and the rest of their little group had once used to try and change the city for the better looked like they had been covered up deliberately so they were out of sight and out of mind. Which was what he imagined Raven had done when she covered this place up, but it was more than that it wasn't just like these things had been forgotten it was also like they were waiting for someone?

This question made Bellamy uncomfortable so quickly he made a be line for the filing cabinets that were lined up against one wall which curiously weren't covered by sheets. After talking with his client about her son and his history working on various treecrew owned buildings to make them more secure and how he had supposedly turned a new leaf recently Bellamy had ran down a few treecrew members he knew off. He hadn't had much luck at first but after he'd broken a supplier of false id's arm the man had admitted to selling his guy a fake id and bring it to him at a café in tonDC.

Thankfully it seemed Andrew his clients son was not one of the other disappearances Lincoln had talked about so he wouldn't have that whatever it was to deal with however tonDC was easily one of the toughest parts of the whole city so this wasn't going to be easy. Which was why he was here when he was the Ronin he had done all kinds of intelligence gathering on various groups within the city and he remembered identifying several houses treecrew had in tonDC. With any look Andrew would be hiding out in one of them and then he could grab him and drag the guy to face his mother and kids.

It took Bellamy a minute but he was able to find the draw in the filing cabinets that had his old observations of treecrew in it and once he had laid hands on the correct note book he shoved it in a pocket then got out of there as quickly as he could. He really was desperate to get away from the uncomfortable memories that were coming his way while he was here to the point Bellamy didn't even bother to check the coast was clear when he used the hide out door. Bellamy didn't even stop to say goodbye to Miller something he would normally do he virtually ran across the dance floor dogging club goes every which way he was moving so fast by the time he made it out of the club he ran head long in to someone who was walking up to the entrance.

He didn't fall over his reflexes were too fast for that he just came to a slightly staggered stop but the person he had ran in to had been knocked flat on their back. 'I'm so sorry,' Bellamy said quickly embarrassed feeling rather guilty especially considering the guy looked to be missing one arm. Leaning down he moved forward and leant down to help the person up as the guy moved in to a sitting position but seeing who it was he stopped dead Bellamy had known he was getting out but this wasn't something Bellamy had expected to happen especially so.

'Bellamy,' Murphy grinned getting up 'I see you've still got it.' He paused here looking Bellamy up and down inspecting him 'it's good to see you, you look good.'

Bellamy knew what that meant it meant you look good considering you sister was murdered but that didn't bother him right now 'you shouldn't be here,' he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. 'Raven isn't here and even if she was she doesn't want to see you,' him and Raven might have broken up but he knew what would happen if she saw Murphy and he did not want that to happen.

Murphy frowned giving a frustrated sign as he did so 'I'm here to apologise Bellamy, I want to make things right, I want to make what I did up to her.'

Bellamy was taken aback here it wasn't what Murphy had said he had heard that kind of thing all before from all kinds of people but it was how genuine he seemed. 'OK,' he sighed after a minutes thought 'maybe that's true but even if it is do you really think Raven wants to see you after what you did.'

Murphy shifted slightly in response to this giving him a guilty look as he did so 'I guess not but wouldn't hearing me apologise be something she would want to hear.'

This made him frown 'are you hear looking for forgiveness Murphy,' Bellamy asked pointedly 'or are you hear looking to make Raven feel better.' Murphy gave him a shocked uncertain look but he didn't respond to Bellamy's question 'it's alright,' he began after a few minutes silence 'I understand but if you are unsure about that question you really shouldn't be here Murphy.'

He felt like that settled matters so Bellamy moved past Murphy and walked out of the drop ships car park and on to the street and prepared to cross the road. But as he did so Murphy appeared beside him 'where you're going,' he asked a hopeful look spreading across his face.

'No Murphy,' he said quickly 'I don't care where you go now but you're not coming with me.'

'Why not,' Murphy asked grinning following Bellamy as he crossed the busy street and walked up to the heavily graffiti'd bus stop.

'I'm a P,I now,' Bellamy said trying is best to come up with an excuse that would work 'I'm on a case and I've got to go over to tonDC to try and run down a missing person.'

'Sounds fun,' Murphy said loudly grinning 'and if you're going down there I'm sure you could use someone who could watch your back, come on lets be good guys together.'

Slightly embarrassed Bellamy gave a side glance at the two other people waiting for the bus one was an old lady wrapped up in a fic coat the other judging from the tattoos he could see under his cut up t-shirt was actually treecrew and both of them were definitely listening to this conversation. 'Alright fine,' Bellamy said exasperated turning back to Murphy 'but you are going to do what I tell you to do,' he added pointing at him meaningfully.

'Deal,' Murphy said quickly clearly pleased.

Curiously this was when the bus pulled up beside them both with it's cracked windows and graffiti'd sides making it clear it was the bus they were looking to catch. 'Come on,' Bellamy said gesturing at Murphy 'you're going to sort out paying for yourself by the way,' he added to make that clear. Stepping on after the treecrew guy the woman had remained where she was she must be waiting for another bus, he waited for the guy to pay then he got out his bus pass swiped over the yellow circle that jotted out of the drivers compartment and the turned to inspect the interior of the bus.

Thankfully the seats in this bus didn't seem to be as grotty as others he had seen on other bus's and even though from the looks of the other passengers he'd wager him, Murphy and the driver were the only non-gang bangers on here everyone looked to be more interested at getting where they need to go than anything else. Smiling slightly because of these facts Bellamy stepped forward a few paces to two free seats and sat down and a moment later he was joined by Murphy.

'Thanks for letting me come,' he said a moment later and Bellamy could tell from his tone he was genuine with his thanks.

'It's fine,' Bellamy sighed a little exasperated himself for somehow ending up in this situation.

'Also, Bellamy, I, kind, of,' Murphy began, falling over his words as he spoke clearly uncomfortable.

'It's fine Murphy,' Bellamy said quickly 'were good, you really don't need to make anything right with me.'

'Good,' he nodded looking at his feet.

'Good,' Bellamy agreed looking out the window himself, it was kind of typical but neither one of them were especially good at addressing there feelings. He especially was terrible at it and he had no desire to have that kind of conversation with Murphy of all people. As the bus pulled away he noticed a griffin medical van coming the opposite direction pull up in to the drop ships loading area. He imagined that was probably Raven coming back from picking up the friend Miller had mentioned, who he guessed was the blond he had spotted in the passenger side seat but it wasn't any of his business so he turned back to Murphy and started to fill him in on Andrew.

* * *

'Wow,' Clarke said as Raven pulled the van in to the loading area of the impressive looking club 'so you said you own this place?'

'Technically I own half,' Raven sighed sounding regretful 'but I'm the one who runs the place now, I decide what goes on.'

This statement made Clarke curious about who exactly the other owner or maybe owners were but she didn't want to pry so she left it at that. 'OK,' she said once Raven had parked the van 'what do you want us to do?'

'Just follow me, both of you,' Raven sighed gesturing at both Clarke and Madi getting out.

'Go on,' Clarke instructed Madi gesturing for her to do as Raven had asked as she got there bags. She had thought Raven was planning to take them to some back room in the club they could hide out in until something else was figured out but to her surprise Raven didn't walk up to the door that led inside she led them to a stretch of wall next to a dumpster. She opened her mouth to ask what she was doing but as she did so Raven quickly pulled out her phone pressed a few buttons and then to Clarke's surprise a panel of the sheet metal walling moved backwards revealing a door.

'That's amazing,' Madi almost yelled clearly excited by this development Raven had just revealed.

'Yeah,' Clarke manged to say she was a little too shocked to say more. Raven had said when Clarke had got in touch she had a place she could hide her and Madi but she had not expected something like this.

Clearly a lot had gone on with Raven since Clarke had been gone she opened her mouth to ask about it but she was stopped when Raven raised a hand 'not here, let's get in first OK.' Nodding Clarke followed Raven through the door pulling Madi with her she wanted her close until she knew they were really safe. Once inside they were greeted with a large room with overhead lighting which she guessed Raven must have turned on with her phone as well, if Clarke had to guess she would say this was some kind of basement Raven had renovated.

However most things in the large room seemed to be covered with sheets and the things that weren't looked rather dusty, clearly this was space that had not been used in a long time. This struck Clarke as odd so following Raven who had rushed a head of them in to the room she dropped her and Madi's bags on what looked to be a work bench of some kind and moved close to her friend. 'Care to Explain,' she asked in what she hoped was a polite tone as Raven pulled a large sheet of what was revealed to be three rather large touch screen computers.

Giving a slight sigh Raven stud up right and looked at her 'you're one of my best friends Clarke so please don't take this the wrong way when I say I have a life outside of you and I certainly had one after you left as you can see.' Clarke was a little taken aback by this statement as fair as it was but she didn't respond so Raven turned back to one of the computers turning it on she started swiping and moving things on the screen eventually bringing up what looked like a search icon. 'Madi,' Raven called gesturing for her to come over from where she was standing next to a large rectangular sheet covered object 'just type in any movie here,' she began pulling up a chair for Madi as she spoke 'and it will come up.' Once Madi sat down looking pleased at this development Raven turned back to Clarke 'we probably need to talk.'

'Yes I think we do,' Clarke agreed following Raven as she walked around Madi and headed to a set of stairs on the other side of the room not far from a row of filing cabinets. 'You know I had to leave right,' she asked concerned once Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to what Clarke guessed was another entrance to the room 'I was a fugitive, I still am.'

'Of course I know,' Raven smiled a little exasperated 'I just meant my life didn't stop when you had to leave it continued it took me places.'

'Some really interesting places from the looks of it,' Clarke smiled back understanding that Raven had just been a little taken aback herself by the idea she might not have expected anything to happen without her she didn't need to be a mind reader to understand that. She could feel Raven was closed off about all this however, that her friend didn't want to talk about it so as much as she wanted to ask questions about this hidden room or the fact Raven's leg was now in a brace for some reason she let the matter drop. 'Now I didn't tell you everything over the phone in case someone was listening,' she began but Raven raised a hand silencing her.

'Whatever it is I will help you Clarke,' she smiled 'but right now I've got to go upstairs to the club there's stuff I need to see to.'

'Of course, I understand,' Clarke nodded running a business like this while still working for griffin medical must not leave Raven with a lot of spare time.

'Thank you Clarke,' Raven said sounding slightly relieved 'you and Madi will need to stay down here for now but tomorrow I promise we will start to figure things out.

With that Raven gave Clarke a quick hug and then moved up the stair case and out a door at the top. It was just as well she thought turning back around and walking over to Madi after a full days travel plus the business of getting through the airport she was tired enough herself so Madi must me even more out of it right now. 'Find anything you like,' she asked stopping next to Madi watching her scroll through various options for movies.

'O yes definitely,' Madi smiled looking up 'it's just there really is everything on here,' she added a slight frustrated edge to her voice.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at this 'so you're spoilt for choice then.'

'Well yeah,' she said indigently 'it's just so hard to choose.'

'Go with a comedy,' Clarke suggested 'something upbeat you and I really don't have enough of that sort of thing in our lives right now.'

'OK,' she nodded turning back to the screen.

With Madi seemingly satisfied Clarke turned her attention back to the room trying to figure the place out apart from the computers Madi was on there were only a few things that weren't covered by sheets. The filing cabinets near the stairs case Raven had left through were some next to them there were some more cabinets but the kind that would be used to keep tools in, these were all shut up securely bar one with a noticeable layer of dust on them making it clear they hadn't been opened in a while.

She guessed at one time this had been some kind of secret work space but why had that work stopped she wondered moving away from Madi. Pulling the sheet next to the computers aside she found a work bench with what looked to be a printer built in to it, looking up at the other sheet covered objects in the room she tried to think what might be under some of them. A few of them were obvious like she guessed a few were other work benches and there was clearly a motorbike near to the door they'd come through but others weren't so obvious.

Like the whatever it was Madi had been standing close to earlier Clarke couldn't eve guess what was under there. Curious now Clarke walked over to it and pulled the sheet away letting it fall to the floor in a small heap what she saw made her take in a surprised breath. The manikin within in the metal frame that was under the sheet was dressed in the costume she had seen on the plane the leather jacket was warn and older than it hand been in her vision but she was sure it was the same one the mask was exactly the same, no features except for the eyes which were covered with a reflective material.

Her visions didn't always make sense and weren't always useful but Clarke didn't think this was one of those times she was sure that vision meant something now. Her ability was trying to tell her something, there was something here she needed, something that could help her find this Bellamy Blake and protect both of them plus Madi from the mountain men. Once she got back Clarke decided she would need to ask Raven what had really gone on down here and however reluctant she might be Clarke would need to get answers from her because if she was going to find Bellamy Blake she would need her friend.

* * *

Arkadia

tonDC

As they walked Murphy couldn't help but take in everything him and Bellamy passed by, he had just got out of prison so everything around them even though they were in tonDC felt new and exciting. Even more so thanks to the buildings him and Bellamy had spent the last two hours going too, getting a look inside them hadn't been that much of a challenge but surveying buildings full of gang members looking for one guy was fun in itself.

Looking at the streets of tonDC Murphy couldn't help but wonder about the trees. Most parts of Arkadia were rather overgrown street maintenance beyond what was essential tended to be reserved for the well-off parts of the city so it was common to see grass or weeds' growing strong in the street but tonDC was on a whole other level.

On the street him and Bellamy were walking down alone there were three actual trees that that were growing out of the cracked and crumbled paving of the street. It was common down tonDC to almost feel like you were walking through a forest things were so overgrown which was what had Murphy wondering about treecrew. Like everyone he knew they more or less ran this part of the city so he had to wonder about the name.

'Hay Bellamy,' Murphy said moving quick to get alongside him 'why tree crew?'

'Excuse me,' Bellamy asked sounding surprised looking at him like he didn't understand the question.'

'Well I was wondering about the name,' he explained 'why do treecew call them self's tree crew of all things. It's not an obvious name, I was wondering if it connected to the trees,' he added gesturing at a rather big tree across the street from them.'

'O,' Bellamy nodded understanding now 'supposedly the name goes way back Murphy to the early days after the blackout. It doesn't have anything to do with those trees,' he continued as they turned a corner and headed down a side street 'but trees are a part of it, story goes when the blackout happened several isolated towns in some forested area suddenly found them self's not getting any supplies.'

'Well that happened to almost everyone after the blackout,' Murphy asked sceptically he knew enough history to know that after the blackout global supply routes had stalled because of the lack of power which meant there had been shortages and out right famines in a lot of places.

'I know,' Bellamy shrugged 'but that's the story, apparently there was a lot of fighting amongst them self's until someone turned up,' he paused here rolling his eyes clearly he took issue with this part but then he continued. 'After that this person got them all to start working together and eventually they moved in to the forest beginning to live off the land, as well as stealing from people who they came across,' he said this last bit with a disapproving chuckle again signalling his disapproval.

'You and I are both only here because someone did what it took to survive after the blackout Bellamy,' he said challenging him.

'I know that,' Bellamy said giving him a quick glair as they turned another corner on to another side street 'but neither of us romanticizes it do we.'

'Fair enough,' Murphy nodded 'I get that,' he paused here remembering something else Bellamy had said 'what did you mean by someone,' he asked 'that can't be all they say.'

'It isn't,' he sighed stopping in front of a small rundown industrial building which had been plastid with all kinds of graffiti. With another sigh Bellamy turned to face Murphy now 'according to them the first head brought the towns together taught them to work together before he left to go look for the heart.'

'The head,' Murphy asked emphasising the words confused by this statement.

'See there,' Bellamy said pointing at one of the walls of the building where a large head had been spray-painted with a love heart symbol within it.

'Yeah,' Murphy nodded unsure what Bellamy was getting at, this symbol wasn't new to him he had seen it before or variations on it, a lot of graffiti in the city looked the same supposedly it was a way gangs communicated Murphy had always just assumed this symbol was something to do with that.

'Well that represents the heart and the head being together,' Bellamy continued 'there are supposed to be these two mythical figures one they call the head one they call the heart. Back in the day right after the blackout there supposed to have done various things all over the place,' he paused here giving a slight chuckle 'you know if you actually look in to it you'd be amazed how many gangs and groups claim they were started by the head, the heart or even both.'

'Why the head, why the heart,' Murphy asked confused, he had a lot of questions about this bewildering confusing story of Bellamy's but this was the biggest one at the moment.

'Well,' Bellamy said rolling his eyes showing again that he did not put much stock in these stories 'it's supposed to be a personality kind of think one is think the other is feeling it's a whole balance kind of thing.' He went silent here and Murphy could tell from Bellamy's now frustrate expression he was having difficulty explaining all this to him effectively, 'you know what,' he continued looking him in the eye 'this is all complicated and not important especially when we have a job to do.'

'Fair enough,' Murphy nodded gesturing for him to lead them forwards.

Nodding in response Bellamy walked forward moving up the few steps that led to the buildings main entrance 'all you really need to know is there are people who believe that the heart and the head are strong apart but together they believe they can defeat any enemy.'

Murphy noticed that Bellamy had used the present tense here not the past tense which struck him as odd but before he could ask about it Bellamy tried turning the handle of the old cracked wooden door experimentally and it was revealed to be unlocked once it moved forwards. 'That's odd,' he said forgetting his question now tonDC wasn't a part of the city to ever leave a door unlocked especially one that connected to the street.

'Yeah,' Bellamy agreed whispering now, slowly he pulled the door forward trying to look around it and see inside and instinctively Murphy moved behind him. 'OK, I don't see anything,' he said in a low voice a moment later turning to look back at Murphy 'this could have something do with my guy but might not so I'm going inside either way though this is probably going dangerous so if you want to go.'

He left things hanging there but Murphy understood what he was asking 'I'm not going anywhere Bellamy.'

'Ok,' Bellamy nodded giving him a slight smile 'stay behind me then, you can watch my back,' he instructed walking forward slowly. The inside of the building wasn't much different from the outside the hallway they were walking down was old run down and covered in all kinds of graffiti however there were lights and they were on signalling this was a building that was in use. After a few tense minutes of slow pacing they came to a cracked wooden door that was a jar Bellamy moved to one side of it so Murphy did as well keeping his place behind him and his view of what was behind them.

They paused briefly while Bellamy checked inside but then they went inside, it seemed to be an office and living area of some kind but that wasn't what drew Murphy's attention it was the large bearded man who was laying on his back on the rooms old desk covered in blood. Bellamy moved quickly to the man's side checking him over but Murphy just stood the there it wasn't the first time he had seen something like this far from it in fact but this guy was big, looked well muzzled and he could see treecrew tattoos on his bare arms so the question of who could do this to this guy was a worrying one.

'He's dead,' Bellamy said seriously looking up from the body at Murphy 'I think there was a serious knife fight here.'

'Who exactly could take a gang banger like this on,' Murphy asked as loudly as he dared.

'I don't know,' Bellamy said looking back down at the body concern evident in his voice. Before either of them could say anything or begin to formulate any kind of theory there was a sudden series of loud fuds and crashes above them. Both their eyes immediately looked at the sealing and as they stared someone up there quit clearly yelled out for help, 'dam,' Bellamy said under his breath 'I've got to go up there now.'

'Look Murphy,' he continued once Murphy met his eyes in response to this 'I know you said you weren't going anywhere and I appreciate that but you need to go I might not especially like you but I'm not prepared to have your death on my conscience.'

Before he could respond to this statement Bellamy moved out the room and up the stairs that were a short distance away from this room leaving Murphy where he was. A big part of him wanted to make a run for it in fact most of his being wanted to make a run for it, he wanted to be safe but sadly he also wanted to be a good guy. He moved to the door and looked at the exit to the outside then he looked at the stairs Bellamy had just gone up that led to certain danger the smart thing would be to leave it would be stupid to follow Bellamy up there but if he was smart he wouldn't have gotten sent to the sky box.

Moving slowly hugging the wall he moved towards the stairs and went up them as quietly as he could reaching the top he looked around the dimly lit second floor for Bellamy who he spotted standing outside a door that led to the room just above the one they had just been in. However before he could get his attention Bellamy rushed in to the room at an impressive speed and there was immediately a series of loud crashes, without thinking much Murphy rushed forward himself now just hoping that he could help Bellamy.

Reaching the door he saw Bellamy standing a short distance away from a woman who looked unconscious dodge a punch from a large muscular man whose face was covered with streaks of white dust who seemed to be wearing blood drenched clothes and looked almost deranged. 'I told you to go,' Bellamy yelled trying to deliver a kick to the man's legs the kick made contact but the man only stumbled slightly and was able to grab hold of Bellamy as he did so. Pulling him close the man actually tried to bite Bellamy but by moving both of them as a unit he managed to slam them both against the wall with a fud that shook both of them causing the man to miss his biting motion.

Getting a hand free Bellamy punched the man right in the jaw and both Murphy and he heard a crack as it broke because of this Bellamy was able to get out of the man's grip taking a few steps back he moved to stand next to Murphy. However the man didn't fall to the floor like they both expected he just stood there for a minute as blood dripped out of his mouth and the looking right at Bellamy he gave a blood curdling roar charging forward.

The man was to quick and Bellamy was to shocked so before Murphy knew what was happening Bellamy was pinned on the floor with the man on top of him desperately holding the guy so he couldn't bite at his neck which he was trying to do. Seeing this Murphy knew what he had to do grabbing the rubber pressure bandage at the end of his stump he pulled it off and then jammed it right down on the man's neck. The effect was immediate the man began to convulse as Murphy electrically shocked him pushing with his foot he moved the man off of Bellamy but he didn't lose contact with him he wanted to make sure he was out cold before he let go. It took a few minutes but once he was sure the man was out cold he stepped back leaving him there on the floor taking in a deep breath of relief as he did so.

'You know you got me a bit there Murphy,' Bellamy said in a pained voice suddenly.

Surprised Murphy turned and saw Bellamy getting back to his feet clearly in some pain but looking non worse for wear 'how are you able to stand right now,' he asked shocked. He had realised not long after he had discovered his ability he gave off a very high voltage so prolonged contact with his stump which Bellamy had essentially gotten for a moment there shouldn't be something he could just walk off.

'It doesn't matter,' Bellamy said walking over to the woman and kneeling down to give her a once over.

'She alive,' he asked curious now.

'Yeah, she seems to be,' Bellamy said standing back up and turning to face him 'but I don't think she's in a good place.'

'Do you think it was just him,' Murphy asked turning his attention to where the man still was lying in a heap his torn and bloodied clothes on full view showing the marks of what he had been doing.

'I think so,' Bellamy said moving to stand over the man 'if he had any buddies they would have come running.'

'So your saying this one guy took out this whole place,' Murphy said slightly amazed as Bellamy leaned down and started to pat the man down looking for clues of any description 'who could do that, who is this guy?'

'I think he might be one of the reapers,' Bellamy said sticking his hands in the reapers pockets 'I'm told there a new gang in the city.'

'Maybe we should call the cops,' Murphy said thinking out loud looking over at the woman 'I mean we can't just leave, so maybe we call them and get out of here before they turn up and try to pin this on us.' He waited for a response from Bellamy but when it didn't come he turned and saw Bellamy staring at a vile he must have gotten out the reapers pocket it was full of some kind of bright red liquid Murphy's guess would be it was some kind of drug but Bellamy kind of looked like he was seeing a ghost. 'Are you OK Bellamy,' he asked concerned stepping towards him Bellamy looked up still with that haunted expression on his face but before he could respond they both heard the sound of sirens blazing close to the building.

In an instant they were both at the room's only window looking down at the two police cars pulling up outside, 'how are they here,' Murphy asked frustrated as they both leant back 'I mean who in tonDC actually calls the cops.'

'I don't know Murphy,' Bellamy said seriously 'and it doesn't matter because you need to get out of here now.'

'What,' he said unsure what Bellamy was getting at now.

'You're on parole you idiot,' he shouted 'even if they believe you had nothing to do with this I'm dam sure they would find a way to slap you with a parole violation.'

'O dam,' Murphy said as he made the connection.

'You should head up,' Bellamy said moving to the door 'get to the roof there you will be able to jump across to the next building and get away that way.'

'What about you,' Murphy asked following him out the door looking around for a way to the roof as he did so.

'I'm going to hand myself in to the cops,' Bellamy said moving towards the stairs 'I should be able to give you some time to get away that way plus it's going to be hard for them to stick anything to me. Before he could object to this idea and say they could both make a run for it Bellamy rushed down the stairs leaving Murphy with no option but to start looking for a way to the roof which he did after all he had just got out of prison so he had no desire to go back.

* * *

 **Well there we are I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always please review it's good to hear what people think about a fic and how things are being developed.**


End file.
